


Five Ways Harry Knows His Crush on Ron is Mutual

by megolas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas





	Five Ways Harry Knows His Crush on Ron is Mutual

1\. When they were both young enough to fit under the Invisibility Cloak without any problems, Ron still stayed close against the curve of Harry's back.

2\. Ron always brought back something extra when he went to Honeydukes when Harry couldn't go to Hogesmeade. He'd always wait till Hermione was gone before he brought it out and it was always something Harry never expected.

3\. Harry doesn't know if it was just a mistake or whether Ron meant it to happen, but once the silencing charm everyone cast on their curtains didn't quite work on Ron's bed and Harry heard his own name exhaled in a manner that made him to use his own charmed curtains in the way that generations of teenaged boys before him had done.

4\. Once Harry woke up on the floor of Ron's room in The Burrow because of the Chudley Cannon poster snoring above his head and found Ron watching him. Both of them immediately pretended to go back to sleep but kept cracking an eye to watch the other.

5\. After a particularly vicious but victorious match against Slytherin, while the rest of the team were out celebrating on the field, Ron pushed Harry up against the wall in the showers and kissed him. Harry's hands found all the little hollows and bumps on Ron's hips that seemed to be made purely for his hands and neither of them cared when the shower ran cold.


End file.
